


We'll be counting stars

by lavaed



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Other, Reincarnation, i apologise for any feels i might give to people, modern day AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-17 08:31:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1380922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavaed/pseuds/lavaed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first Les Mis. fic, so sorry for any mistakes, mischarectarisations or disapointments</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. For one so small you seem so strong

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Les Mis. fic, so sorry for any mistakes, mischarectarisations or disapointments

After a nervous night of tossing and turning, Enjolras finally heard his mothers footsteps in the corridor, and feigned sleep. Seconds later, a gentle touch on his shoulder paired with a kind voice saying 'wake up sleepyhead, it's your first day of school today' caused him to open his eyes. The six year old sat up, rubbed the 'sleep' out of his eyes and grinned. Dashing to the kitchen he ate his breakfast, his mother fussing with his hair and then ushering him to the bathroom to brush his teeth, his day could not have began more typically.  
At the door, the small boy picked up his backpack, and his mother knelt down to talk to him at eye level. That automatically signified this was serious.  
"I'll let you walk to school with Grantaire and his big sister. No causing them any trouble, okay? and don't get into any fights."  
"Yes, mama."  
"And, Enjolras?"  
"Yes, mama?"  
"Please don't make anyone cry." she said with a smile to herself.  
"I'll try, but I can't make any promises, mama. I'll see you after."  
The door opened, and the boy ran out onto the landing and down the stairs in an excited hurry.  
One floor down he dashed, and before his clenched hand came in contact with his neighbour's door, he found it opened. Grantaire was still hiding behind his sister.  
"c'mon, taire, we have to go. you'll see, school is okay"  
Grantaire just shook his head, as his sister tried to coax him out the door. After a while she snapped, saying how she had school too, and she'd be late if Grantaire didn't walk out the door THIS EXACT SECOND.  
As the three walked down a street teaming with students from the age of five to eighteen, Enjolras and Granatire's sister started to talk, as if a friendly chatter would bring the unusually shy Grantaire out of his shell.  
"So I see you like teenage mutant ninja turtles, Enjolras?"  
"uh-uh. I like renaissance artists." the boy replied, causing the older girl to laugh.  
"Aren't you supposed to be six?"  
"Aren't you supposed to be clever?"  
A noise that sounded much like a supressed giggle escaped Grantaires lips, and slowly he loosened up. By the time he and Enjolras arrived at their classroom, he was talking as usual.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"we have a new classmate joining us today." the teacher announced. A small whispy boy who was visibly trembling stood beside her. His caramel hair fell into his eyes, and fidgety hands brushed it away.  
"H-hi," he forced the words out. His voice was soft, but loud enough for the entire class room to hear. "My name's Jean. But people call me Jehan. I...I moved here recently." After finishing his sentance, he quickly walked to the empty place besides Courfeyrac, the eyes of the entire first grade class following him.  
In the courtyard, the gaggle of boys quickly befriended Jehan. He didn't speak much at first, but after a few weeks the group could have a discussion without the ginger stammering.


	2. J'ai laissé mon enfance en été

The familiar pavement of the fourth elementary school of kaissariani rushed under Courfeyrac's sneakers as he ran towards base. His friends were relying on him for their freedom. He was the only one left. Keep running, he told himself, you have to be faster than Montparnasse, you have to.

"Tag, and freedom for all!" the nine-year-old hollered at the top of his lungs, his hands hitting the cement column that was their base at full force, the displeased seeker only seconds behind him. Laughing and out of breath, Courfeyrac turned and high fived his two closest friends.

The game continued, seekers changing from Montparnasse, to Enjolras, to a very annoyed Grantaire, to -oh god no not her!

Eponine would find them all in under a minute. She was a killer at this game, and any other playground game they ever tried. At some point the class of δ2 had considered baning her from playing, until Courfeyrac, Combeferre and Enjolras stepped in, claiming it was unfair -as it was.

Their blissful breaktime was interupted by Brujon 'accidentaly' pushing Bossuet over, causing the latter to fall on his face. While Bossuet was cherful about it and didn't care much, Joly decided to be fussy and insisted he be taken to the school nurse, bringing their game of kryfto to an end.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On their way home, the three friends passed by the neighborhood's arts-and-crafts shop. Usually, the owner, a quiet part-time student who worked in the family buisness to earn his extra share, would greet them with a smile and a kind word. Today, the only thing that greeted the trio was a yellow government issued paper saying 'For Sale'.  
The blond walked up and tore the sign down with an aggression rarely seen in the hands of a nine-year-old boy. Then withhout another word, Enjolras tore the sheet to pieces and stormed off. Combeferre and Courfeyrac shared a questioning look with eachother. The former opened his mouth to tell Enjolras off for littering, then shut it again, prefering not to be yelled at.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Years slowly passed, and the deterioration fo the world around them started to become clearer. Shops on the central road of Pangrati were becoming fewer and fewer. Bus and Metro fares to the centre of Athens had gone up. The hints of a need for major change weren't that subtle.   
And the class of friends were in Gymnasio now. In their second year in the salmon coloured building that was the first gymnasio of kaissariani, the class seemed to be separated into two; one part of it seemed to rather enjoy making the lives of everyone around them miserable, the other trying not to fall into misery.   
The courteyard, which had been a place of inoccence and play in their elementary school, now became a battleground for survival in the social structure of middle school.  
Combeferre couldn't remeber what it was to sit in a classroom without part of an eraser hitting the back of your head.  
So when one day, as walked out of a literature class with his skull still hurting he saw the very same people that caused his discomfort inflicting pain on someone else, he had to react.  
"Hey! What are you doing there?!" He hurried over to the two bullies looming over a boy in the year below.  
"Babet, Montparnasse, leave him alone!"  
Babet turned with a horrible snarl before breaking into a horrifying grin.  
"Are you going to do something? Call a teacher? This kid deserves what he's getting"  
Combeferre took a couple of steps back before regaining his courage.  
"I don't care what he did, or why you beat him up. But you shouldn't hit people cause they get on your nerves. Thats wrong."  
"Maybe we'll lash out towards you next, nerd. Watch where you step."  
"Are you going to hit me because I'm right? Thats not going to make your actions any better"  
"I've had it." Montparnasse let go of the other boy's shirt, pushing him out of the way "Any other clever retorts before I break your glasses?"  
As Combeferre slowly started to back away, like an overcautious cub backing away from a hyena, he chided himself for thinking he could stand up for someone else. As if he would ever have that sort of power.  
At the end of his schoolday, Combeferre always walked home with his two friends. It didn't take them long, around about ten minutes, and with Courfeyrac and Enjolras' company it seemed briefer. As the trio was just passing the school gate, the boy that Combeferre had tried to help earlier ran up to them.

"I didn't get to thank you earlier" he said, half out of breath. "You stood up to those guys! Weren't you scared?"  
Combeferre laughed nervously "Very"  
"I'm Marius. Marius Pontmercy." He offered a hand covered in pen notes out.  
"Demosthenes Combeferre" He returned the handshake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long :) Writers block and lots of work
> 
> I think the next chapter the boys will be nearly adults.
> 
> Also I have given them first names and due to the setting they are all very greek, I apologise but also dont. (And look up the meaning of most of them some of them I found quite fitting)

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this is so short :(


End file.
